


Pequeño cumplido

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AshGou, FirstFriendShipping, Gou (Pokemon) - Freeform, M/M, SatoGou - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Esta vez no pudo ignorar el cumplido que le había dicho mirándole a los ojos.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Pequeño cumplido

**Author's Note:**

> Tipo: Drabble  
> Universo: Canon.  
> Advertencias: Estoy usando los nombres en japonés hasta que me den el nombre en inglés de Gou.

**Pequeño cumplido**

**SatoGou | FirstFriendshipping | © Pokemon**

—Me encanta ese color en ti.

Si hubiera sido en un murmullo habría podido ignorarlo, ser parte del tren de sus pensamientos que se detenían en las frases casuales del entrenador que le acompaña y las dejaba de lado al segundo porque ese chico de pueblo paleta siempre decía cosas sin pensar, lo aprendió con el tiempo.

Pero esto era un ataque directo, uno que Gou no pude dejar pasar. Sus miradas están una contra la otra, Satoshi espera una respuesta.

—¿Color? —pregunta confundido.

—El rojo, en verdad te queda muy bien —Acompañó esa afirmación con una sonrisa.

—Um, gracias.

Dio por terminada la conversación, subió todo el cierre de su chaqueta y desvió la cara para meter unas cosas a su mochila, tan pronto terminó con su tarea se puro la mochila al hombro y adelantó el paso hacia la salida.

—No te tardes, debemos tomar el tren en una hora.

Y con eso procedió a salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible para evitar que Satoshi viera como los colores se e había subido a la cara.

Pikachu alcanzó a ver como sus orejas comenzaban a tornarse de carmesí.

Satoshi por su parte permaneció unos minutos más dentro del cuarto, miró de reojo a Pikachu quien le devolvió la mirada confundido hasta que el guiño de su entrenador le hizo notar que había sido su intensión desde el principio darle un cumplido tan directo y que, aparentemente, vino de la nada.

Pikachu subió al hombro de Satoshi y ambos salieron de la habitación hacia donde Gou y Hibanny los esperaban para ir a la zona nevada de la región, ambos abrigados y listos para una nueva aventura los cuatro juntos.


End file.
